The First Conker Spanking Fanfic
by Conkerfan420
Summary: Conker and Berri try out spanking. Leave suggestions for chapters.
1. Conker and Berri

One day Conker was sitting at home with Berri sitting next to him they were really bored today, but suddenly Conker grinned, and pulled Berri over his lap.

She was really surprised by this, and asked him"Conker what are you doing?" with a worried look.

Conker said: "Calm down Berri you'll see soon enough." as he raised his hand and brought it down firmly on Berri's rear.

Berri yipped in surprise, but for some reason it didn't hurt it actually felt pretty good. she smiled and looked back at Conker, and said: "This feels really nice.".

"Oh does someone like being spanked?" he asked continuing the action watching as Berri's rear bounced, with each slap.

Berri blushed a little nodding shyly saying: "yeah I do enjoy it." with a smile enjoying every smack.

"Well this is certainly interesting." Conker said as he continued to spank Berri watching her rear bounce with each slap.

Berri smiled and playfully asked: "Have I been naughty Conker?" with a smile.

"Oh yes you have been Berri, and you know what naughty girls get?" Conker ask playfully as he pulled down her short shorts continuing to spank her on her now bare, pink rear.

"Kisses?" Berri asked cutely, and playfully at the same time.

"Oh no Berri, they get spanked until their butt is bright red." Conker said grinning continuing to spank his girlfriend over and over.

"Please stop Conker I'll be good." Berri said, but in all actuality she was turned on by this.

"Do you promise to behave Berri?" Conker asked playfully raining smack after smack on her now crimson red rear.

"Yes I will Conker." Berri said playfully.

"OK." Conker said as he stood her up and playfully pointed to a corner, and said :"Go stand in the corner, and don't rub your butt."

"OK Conker." Berri said as she went to the corner with her hands on her head and short shorts down leaving her cheeks exposed.

Conker told Berri: "Wow Berri your butt is cute, red, and spankable." with a smile on his face.

After about five minutes Berri left the corner and went back to the couch, and sat next to Conker, and patted her lap saying: "Conker come lay over my lap please.".

Conker did as told, and asked smiling: "Berri what are you going to do?".

"I'm going to spank you of course." Berri said smiling as she held him down resting her hand on his rear raised it up and brought it down firmly.

Conker had never been spanked before, and was both curious, and scared a as to what a spanking felt like, when the smack landed he to enjoyed it, he smile and said: "Berri I'm enjoying this as well." blushing deeply.

Berri found it very cute, and kept landing smacks on his rear saying: "that makes two of us Conker." while smiling.

Conker smiled and relaxed wiggling his rear playfully.

"Oh you naughty little squirrel I'm going to have to spank you good." the brunette chipmunk said still spanking.

Conker playfully said: "Berri please stop I'll be a good squirrel." while he fake cried.

Berri soon stopped, and sat him on her lap smiling fondly at her boyfriend, and kissed him on the lips.

They both kissed for an hour, and went to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Conker and Pipsy

Conker the spank happy squirrel was heading to Pipsy's house.

Pipsy heard a knock at the door she opened "Oh hey Conker what brings you here?" she asked.

Conker walked over to Pipsy's and patted his lap.

"Conker what do you want?" Pipsy asked.

Conker pulled Pipsy over his lap.

Pipsy was very surprised by this.

Conker raised his hand and brought it down on Pipsy's bum.

Pipsy began to eep in pleasure.

Conker continued to spank watching her butt bounce "You've been a very bad girl Pipsy." he said.

Pipsy smiled "Maybe you should try an implement." She said.

Conker nodded grabbing a hairbrush and firmly whacked Pipsy on the bum.

Pipsy was happy.

Conker spanked Pipsy for 5 minutes.

Pipsy got up and looked at her bum which was bright red, she then pulled Conker over her lap.

Conker smiled wiggling his bum "It's not gonna spank itself." he said.

Pipsy spanked Conker for 5 minutes.

Conker was happy as well.


End file.
